Don't Go
by Pikachu Hunter
Summary: (One shot) Trunks' feelings about Bulma and Vegeta getting divorced...this is based on personal experience, I know what this is like. Please RR, I've never done something like this before.


Don't Go  
  
By Kryptonite-Kai  
  
The usual clatter of the dinner dishes drew Trunks to the table downstairs. He sat at the table, and served himself from the steaming plates filled with food. He began to eat slowly, enjoying the just-melted butter on the mashed potatoes. "This is good, Mom." He swallowed.  
  
"Thankyou, Trunks." Bulma said. Her eyes were red. Trunks noticed it was more quiet than usual in the house. He looked at Bra. She wasn't complaining about anything like usual. Bulma wasn't asking questions about their day at school. The television set was off for once, and the radio was too. The lights in the basement lights were off, as Trunks could see from around the corner down the hall there was no reflections on the kitchen tiles. "Is something wrong? Where's Grampa?" Trunks asked. Dr. Breifs usually showed up for dinner to visit with his daughter and 'favorite son- in-law'. Thinking of Vegeta, Trunks looked at his father. He wasn't eating as fast as he could to beat Trunks to seconds, and he was concentrating at not looking up. If he did, he would see his wife, across the table from him.  
  
"Well...it's time we told you. We were looking for the right time, but I guess there is no  
  
right time to say this. Trunks, Bra. I...I know you won't like knowing this but...should I say it, or  
  
should you?" Vegeta said, referring to Bulma. He didn't look at her. Bulma sniffled.  
  
"You say." Bulma said. She looked at the floor. All the tiles reminded her of happy memories...before they'd started to fight a lot. The table went quiet. Trunks, Bra, Bulma, and Vegeta. They all knew the other three were aware of what the news was. It was not good news. Trunks and Bra had felt this coming for a while, it was to be expected of their parents. Trunks was thirteen, and he looked up to his father. He needed him, it would be too hard without a dad. Not like he ever was much of one. Bra, on the other hand, was only nine years old. She didn't exactly know what was going on, but had a vague idea. Vegeta opened his mouth to wreak the terrible news upon his children, but Bra laughed and decided she would spell it out for herself, like she'd known long ago and it was all just a joke.  
  
"What, you guys are getting a divorce or something?" Bra laughed. She slapped her knee.  
  
"Mm-hm ..." Vegeta looked painfully at Bulma. He would miss her, but...  
  
"This...this is a joke, right?" Bra asked, still laughing. "Right?"  
  
"...No." Vegeta put his hand on his forehead, leaning his elbow on the table. A pang of heat and ice combined, making pain, cut deep into Trunks' heart. Trunks stayed quiet. He knew he was going to cry, but he couldn't here. His little sister thought he was such a tough guy, and he couldn't change that for this occasion.  
  
Bulma took Bra's hand. "Don't worry, you'll see Daddy lots, Bra. He's going to visit on Mondays and Wednesdays, when I'm away at the school, and you can call him on his cell any time you need to. Okay?" She said.  
  
Bra shook her head. "Are you gonna miss my tenth birthday, Daddy?" She asked.  
  
"No, Bra, I'll come. I promise." Vegeta nodded, and took the girl onto his lap.  
  
"Why are you going away?" Bra asked. She knew they would live with their mother, and that Vegeta would just move out.  
  
"Because...I can't put it in words you would understand, Bra...but it's not your fault. Yours either, Trunks. This is between your mother and I." Vegeta mumbled. "Do you have anything to say about this, Trunks?" He noticed his son look at the wall. Trunks had foreseen this...he could have done something about it, he knew he could have.  
  
Trunks, at the sound of his father's mention of him, stood from the table and walked up the stairs, then went into his room, slamming the door hard enough so they would hear it downstairs, and in the basement, though nobody was down there.  
  
"No..." Trunks sat on his bed, leaning against the wall and wrapping his arms around his pulled up knees. He used a little remote to turn on a compact disc player across the room. He had a favorite disc, mostly comedy with serious songs in between every fourth and fifth funny one. He pressed two buttons on the numbered control. "One...two." It started to play a song, number twelve, which exceptionally fit the mood he was in. Electric guitar starred along in the background, and the numbers on the machine seemed to frown at him, along with his desk and the chair. Scolding him, because he didn't do anything but walk away from the table.  
  
Trunks whispered along with the lines, suddenly familiar to him.  
  
"Stop fighting! That's what I scream from my bedroom  
  
It seems like lately now this is all they do  
  
Saying things to each other like shut up and I hate you  
  
But now every word cuts me deep like knives that stab you  
  
I bury my head under the covers 'cause I have to  
  
Drown out just hearing my mother now tell my dad to  
  
Get out of the house I wonder when I'll get the bad news  
  
I hate it when they scream loud and plus when they shout too  
  
And I can't stand what I see and I really hate the sound too  
  
As these tears run down my face until I can't do  
  
Nothing but hope and pray and try to understand to  
  
I guess I'm gonna have to wait do whatever I can do  
  
I lie in bed and shake 'cause this ain't what I planned to  
  
Go through plus I'm only six years old too  
  
And I miss you so much and I just want to hold you  
  
But on the day you walked out this is what I told you  
  
Oh I miss you so much Daddy please don't go  
  
Oh I miss you so much Daddy please don't go  
  
Well you're gone but I see you on the weekends  
  
But you and Dad right now you really ain't speaking  
  
And when he drops me off I can just feel the tension  
  
Between you and him but it's something I don't mention  
  
Sometimes I close my eyes and I just start pretending  
  
That you're back together and I begin to imagine  
  
You both pick me up and hold me tight and I'm laughing  
  
But when I open them up I realized it never happened  
  
And deep inside my own mind I just feel so sad and  
  
Most of the times in the night I just wake up crying  
  
Something ain't right 'cause at school now I'm fighting  
  
I wish I was someone else and living some other life and  
  
I'll never forget the day I think I was just nine when  
  
Ya told me the news that you two was divorcing  
  
And I'm gonna live with you now 'cause it's the court orders and  
  
I said this to my Dad just with tears in my eyes that  
  
Oh I miss you so much Daddy please don't go  
  
Oh I miss you so much Daddy please don't go  
  
It all changed that year in that one summer  
  
A new family a stepfather and a little brother  
  
New neighborhood new school and a new mother  
  
But how am I gonna make it through now I gotta to wonder  
  
But out of nowhere you appeared right there  
  
Placed your hands and just brushed away the tears  
  
Watched it all fade away you just chased away my fears  
  
Showed me always for all days that you're always here  
  
You told me no matter what my love will never disappear  
  
And there's more than enough you  
  
Demonstrated that you cared  
  
Ya shed the blood of your son you didn't even spare  
  
Gave him up for me even though it wasn't fair  
  
Ya hung him up on a tree where everybody could stare  
  
He died so violently naked and just bloody there  
  
It was all just for me nothing ever could compare  
  
I think back in the day that I used to just declare that  
  
Oh I miss you so much Daddy please don't go  
  
Oh I miss you so much Daddy please don't go"  
  
Trunks lay down on his bed, and let his mind wander.  
  
This wasn't happening to him.  
  
"Dad..." the boy launched into a memory of himself, his father, and his mother, all together. Why couldn't things stay this way?  
  
Trunks woke hours later. It was dark outside the window. He watched his father walk down the sidewalk, towards Goku's house. That was where he would stay. "Father..." Trunks watched his idol, the one he looked up to, the one he wanted to be like, the one he admired so much...  
  
"Don't go, Father..." A tear slid down Trunks' cheek, glistening in the light of the Moon.  
  
------------------  
  
A special thank you to anyone who considered reading this in the first place. This was written on the night I found out my parents were splitting up. My Dad lives with a friend somewhere else, and will visit my siblings and I on Mondays and Wednesdays. Yes, I based this fiction on my experience just now. It's terrible...I only have two friends who's parents are divorced, and I couldn't talk to either: one is always grounded from using the telephone, and the other I lost the phone number to. It was too late in the day to walk over and say hullo. A special credit to KJ52. He was the artist who performed(and supposedly wrote)'Don't Go', the song typed out in this fiction. It is a real song, and I named the story after it as I was listening to it while writing my sorrows down.  
  
Please don't ask me to continue this...I might, but only if I have to get out some feelings I can't keep in. Y'know...internet feeling expression.  
  
And to my humor fans: I'm sorry. This breakup will effect me in a way I may not even smile for a while, nevertheless write something that would make you smile yourself. I will continue my search for inspiration.  
  
--Kai--  
  
(Kryptonite-Kai) 


End file.
